All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine, and feces are, of course, well known. Absorbent articles, particularly sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinent pads, and the like are disclosed in the literature and are available in the marketplace.
Generally, absorbent articles will comprise a central absorbent means or central pad which is provided with a means for securing the central pad to the crotch of a wearer's undergarment. Currently available absorbent articles, particularly sanitary napkins and pantiliners, are positioned in an undergarment, such as woman's panties, and secured thereto by pressure-sensitive adhesive. While the use of adhesive is common, there are a number of drawbacks such as comfort, adhesive contamination, residual build-up on panties, the inconvenience of and noise produced by the protective sheets, and the like.
Absorbent articles having wings or flaps are also disclosed in the literature and are available in the marketplace. Generally, the flaps of such absorbent articles extend laterally from a central absorbent means and are intended to be folded around the edges of the wearer's panties in the crotch region. Thus, the flaps are disposed between the edges of the wearer's panties in the crotch region and the wearer's thighs. Commonly, the flaps are provided with an adhesive attachment means, or flap adhesive, for affixing the flaps to the underside of the wearer's panties.
The flaps serve at least two purposes. First, the flaps prevent exudates which otherwise would soil the edges of the wearer's panties from doing such. Second, the flaps help stabilize the napkin from shifting out of place, especially when the flaps are affixed to the underside of the panties.
Sanitary napkins having flaps of various types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,478, entitled "Shaped Sanitary Napkin With Flaps", which issued to Van Tilburg on Aug. 18, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,047, entitled "Sanitary Napkin Attachment Means", which issued to Mattingly on Aug. 26, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,876, entitled "Sanitary Napkin", which issued to Van Tilburg on May 20, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,343, entitled "Sanitary Napkin", which issued to McNair on Aug. 25, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,697, entitled "Disposable Sanitary Shield For Undergarments", which issued to Rickard on Aug. 20, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,271, entitled "Sanitary Napkin", which issued to Clark on Apr. 2, 1957, all of which patents are incorporated herein by reference.
A common problem with disposable absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, is that the central absorbent means will frequently shift from its original position during wear due to stresses caused by body motion and/or the pressure of the thighs and buttocks. Shifting can also occur when the wearer's pants (or other outer garment) are being pulled up. This is particularly true if the wearer's pants are tight-fitting. If the fastener which holds the central absorbent means to the crotch of the wearer's panties is an adhesive fastener, then this shifting of the absorbent article can result in the central pad adhesive sticking to itself causing "bunching" of the central absorbent means within the panty. Shifting of the central absorbent means may also occur if the adhesive of the adhesive fastener is aged or if there is insufficient adhesive.
In addition to the shifting and bunching of the central absorbent means, a common problem with disposable absorbent articles having flaps or wings, is that the fasteners which hold the flaps to the wearer's panties will frequently "pop" loose from the panty when the panty is being pulled up or when the wearer's pants (or other outer garment) are being pulled up. Again, this is particularly true if the wearer's panty, pants, or other outer garment are tight-fitting. If the fastener which hold the flaps to the wearer's panties is an adhesive fastener, then this popping loose of the fastener can result in the flap adhesive sticking to itself, to the body of the wearer, or to an extraneous surface.
Mechanical fasteners are an alternative to pressure sensitive adhesives. Absorbent articles having mechanical fastener means are disclosed in the art. Although the use of mechanical fasteners avoids some of the drawbacks of the adhesive fasteners such as adhesive contamination, residual build-up on panties, and the inconvenience of and noise produced by the protective sheets, disposable absorbent articles using mechanical fasteners are still subject to the shifting of the central absorbent means and the popping loose of the flap adhesives upon application of the wearer's pants. Disposable absorbent articles using mechanical fasteners generally do not suffer from "bunching" as do disposable absorbent articles using adhesive fasteners. However, disposable absorbent articles using mechanical fasteners will still suffer from misalignment in the crotch of the wearer's panties as a result of shifting of the central absorbent means and will still suffer from the flaps popping loose.
Therefore, there is a need for an absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which can hold the flaps securely to the crotch of a wearer's undergarment without popping loose upon application of the wearer's pants or other outer garment. There is also a need for an absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which can hold the absorbent article securely in place without unwanted shifting of the central absorbent means upon application of the wearer's pants or other outer garment. There is also a need for an absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which can hold the absorbent article securely in place without unwanted shifting of the absorbent article during use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which can maintain the absorbent article securely in the panty of the user without popping loose upon pulling up the wearer's panty, pants, or other outer garment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which can maintain the absorbent article securely in the panty of the user without unwanted shifting of the absorbent article.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener having engaging elements which are arranged such that any shifting of the absorbent article will tend to improve the positioning of the absorbent article in the undergarment.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which tends to maintain the absorbent article in intimate contact with the body of the wearer.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical fastener which does not need a dedicated receiving surface but which can be secured to the panty material or the materials of the disposable absorbent article itself.